7 GALEONES
by Tavata
Summary: ¡¿SIETE GALEONES! ¿Cómo se supone que conseguiré siete galeones? ¡Los galeones no caen del cielo! ¡Harry, tienes que ayudarme...!


_**1.- ¡Estás en problemas, Ron Weasley!**_

Era una fría mañana de otoño en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en la torre Griffindor la joven Hermione Granger terminaba de arreglarse para iniciar las clases de ese día. ¡Había tanto que aprender y tan poco tiempo! Sin perder tiempo la joven salió del dormitorio de las chicas, en la sala común se despidió cariñosamente de su gato Crookshanks rascándole detrás de las orejas.

-¡No te portes mal, gatito!- le gritó Hermione antes de que ella y su mochila desaparecieran al cerrar la puerta.

Sí, Hermione estaba muy contenta ese día, tanto que ni siquiera le importo tener que llevar puesta su bufanda tan temprano a causa del frío. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz la joven? ¡Ah! No era solo por tener un prometedor día de estudios, tampoco porque sentirse orgullosa de sus deberes de Runas Antiguas, no, había un motivo más para estar feliz… ¡Por fin había llegado! ¡Por fin la tendría entre sus manos!

Hermione Granger había estado ahorrando por mesepara poder comprarse una bonita caja musical de porcelana adornada con una bailarina, era una verdadera belleza que había encontrado durante las vacaciones en verano cuando caminaba con su madre entre las calles de Londres después de haber surtido la lista de útiles para Hogwarts.

Hermione prácticamente se había enamorado de la caja de música cuando la vio del otro lado del aparador de la tienda muggle que ella y su madre habían encontrado por casualidad, la señora Granger le había ofrecido a su hija regalársela como regalo por sus excelentes notas en la escuela; pero, para Hermione algo tan especial debía ganarse así sería mucho más hermoso al tenerla finalmente entre sus manos.

Además, la cajita musical en cuestión no era nada barata y aunque la chica todavía tenía algo de dinero mágico que le había sobrado del curso anterior no le serviría de nada para adquirirla así que durante vacaciones (claro, los días que no pasó con sus amigos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley) Hermione cuidó al bebé de la vecina como niñera, dio clases de matemáticas a los hijos de los vecinos que necesitaban ayuda y también ayudo a una vecina anciana con sus compras y ayudarle a su padre limpiando su consultorio de dentista, aun con estos esfuerzos la joven tuvo que dejar pendiente su proyecto de comprar la cajita de música cuando inició clases en Hogwarts, afortunadamente, sus padres sabiendo lo mucho que quería la cajita de música y lo obstinada que podía ser al querer conseguirla con su cuenta le mandaban cada semana simbólicamente su mesada en "dinero muggle" y así pasaron las semanas hasta la semana pasada cuando con ayuda de la lechuza de Harry fue capaz de mandarle a su madre el dinero para la cajita.

La señora Granger había sido lo suficientemente prudente para dejar apartada la cajita con el dinero que Hermione había juntado durante vacaciones y el empleado de la tienda había acordado guardarla hasta que la joven tuviera todo el dinero listo, con cualquier otro no hubiera aceptado pero la chica de cabellera castaña alborotada había sido muy amable y vaya que había argumentado en su favor, así que no tuvo ningún inconveniente.

La señora Granger había pasado a recoger la cajita de su hija y el dueño de la tienda la había envuelto especialmente para la joven, y no era hasta ahora que por fin se la enviaría a Hogwarts.

¡Hermione estaba tan emocionada por enseñarles a sus amigos su nueva adquisición! Estaba muy contenta porque sabía que sería una sorpresa para los hijos de magos y para los que venían de familias muggle como ella también les encantaría porque era una pieza única.

La joven Griffindor no podía esperar más para recibir el correo de esa mañana, sentada a la mesa de los leones en el Gran Comedor, no dejaba de mirar hacia arriba esperando ver entrar a las lechuzas mensajeras, ¡Ya quería ver a Hedwig con su pequeña cajita de regalo entre sus patas! Tal vez también debería darle unas golosinas para lechuza por traerle su regalo.

\- ¡Hola, Hermione!- saludó Ginny Weasley sentándose junto a su amiga.

-¡Hola, Ginny!- saludó a su vez Hermione sin bajar la vista del techo.

-¿Se te perdió algo allá arriba?- broméo la pelirroja hermana de Ron.

-¡Oh no! Estoy esperando a Hedwig…- comenzó a explicar Hermione.

-¡Vaya! ¿Llega hoy tu cajita? ¡Ya quiero verla! ¡Nos has hablado tanto que ya quiero verla! ¿Será tan maravillosa como nos has contado?- Ginny no dejaba de aplaudir de la emoción, ella también veía ahora el techo esperando ver en algún momento las lechuzas.

Así con la cabeza hacia el techo fue como las encontraron Ron y Harry quienes como siempre llegaron bostezando para desayunar.

-¡Hola chicas! Awwww, ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Harry.

-Estamos esperando a Hedwig- explicó ahora Ginny.

Ron no dijo nada, estaba demasiado adormilado como para reaccionar deprisa así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue sentarse en el banco, bostezar por décima vez y comenzar a servirse salchichas de la fuente mecánicamente en su plato.

El hambre hizo que las chicas y Harry dejaran de ver al techo para dirigir su atención a las fuentes que no dejaban de llenarse apenas comenzaban a vaciarse un poco, cuando sus estómagos comenzaron a sentirse contentos fue que una vez más volvieron a mirar hacia arriba esperando el ya inminente llegada de las lechuzas.

-¡Ahí vienen!- llamó de pronto Neville quien también se había agregado a los espectadores Griffindor.

¡Hay estaba! ¡Hedwig! Tan blanca como la nieve y mucho más bonita que nunca porque esa mañana ¡Llevaba la cajita de Hermione entre sus patas! Los amigos Griffindor comenzaron a aplaudirle a la nívea lechuza, hasta Ron dejó de comer pastelillos de manzana para contemplar como la lechuza de Harry planeaba elegantemente hasta descender con estilo junto a Harry pero ofreciendo a Hermione su patita donde venía amarrado el tan esperado paquete.

-¡Muchas gracias Hedwig!- agradeció con entusiasmo Hermione.

Hedwig estaba más ocupada recibiendo los mimos y premios de su niño como para contestar a la cortesía de Hermione.

-¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Vamos!- la apremiaba Ginny.

Hermione estaba tan emocionada que literalmente rompió la envoltura.

¡Wow! Exclamaron a coro sus amigos Griffindor solo ver la delicada cajita de música que Hermione mostraba llena de orgullo.

-¡Es hermosa!- asintió Neville emocionado- Ni siquiera la abuela tiene algo tan bonito.

-¡Hermione, es perfecta!- comentó Ginny con los ojos abiertos al máximo- ¡Me encantaría tener una también!

-Lo siento, Ginny. Era la única que tenían- dijo Hermione girando la pequeña llavecilla dorada para hacerla sonar.

El sonido de la música envolvió a los chicos como el delicado canto de un Fénix (o al menos así lo pensó Harry)

-Creo que conozco esa canción- musitó Harry embelesado por la música.

Hermione no contestó, no podía dejar de admirar la hermosa caja musical de porcelana, la fina bailarina de armoniosa figura girando al compás de la música. Ella había tenido razón, era maravilloso tenerla entre sus manos pero era todavía mucho más glorioso tenerla entre sus manos después de haber trabajado tanto para conseguirla. ¡Hermione estaba radiante! ¡Sí, se daría el lujo de tener su caja musical en su mochila con ella todo el día! Dejaría descansar a la hermosa bailarina entre los pliegos de sus deberes y sus libros hasta que pudiera regresar al dormitorio y dejarla en su mesilla de noche junto a su cama.

A Ron también le había gustado la caja musical pero no entendía por qué tanto escándalo por un juguete de chicas, en fin, a él le gustaban las cosas de Quidditch, ya saben, algo más de chicos, chicos rudos como él o como Harry.

-¿Qué opinas Ronald?- llamó Hermione- ¿Hermosa, verdad?

Ron parpadeo algo confundido, él ya no estaba prestando atención a Hermione y su juguete, la mente del joven Weasley ya estaba disfrutando del recuerdo del último partido de Quidditch.

Hermione arrugó la nariz.

¿Qué era lo que Hermione esperaba? Ron no dejaba de mirarla confundido, la música había terminado y ahora todos sus amigos se habían girado para verlo. El joven león comenzaba a ponerse rojo como su cabello al ser el centro de atención.

-Ehh- intentó hablar pero no sabía que decir.

Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse ¡Ronald podía ser tan tonto! Y pensar que había estado tan feliz toda la mañana hasta este momento.

-Vamos, Hermione, ya sabes cómo son los chicos- trató de intervenir Ginny.

Ahora fue el turno de Ron de arrugar la nariz, no le gustaba cuando su hermana pequeña y Hermione hacían bando y lo hacían ver mal.

-Solo es un juguete de niñas- se le ocurrió hablar finalmente.

Harry y Neville solo negaron con la cabeza, Ron no había sido muy inteligente al decir eso, solo ver la cara de pocos amigos de Hermione lo confirmaba.

-¿Solo un juguete? ¡¿Solo un juguete?!- elevó la voz Hermione.

"Oh no" pensó Ron dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más…

-¡¿Solo un juguete?!- Hermione dejó su caja de música sobre la mesa.

-Vamos Hermione, no es tan importante- trató de arreglarlo Ron pero para su mala fortuna solo consiguió empeorarlo más.

-¿No es tan importante?- ahora sí Hermione estaba molesta- ¡¿No es tan importante?!

-¡Oh vamos, Hermione!-se puso de pie Ron.

En ese momento, sucedió… Ron se puso de pie, pisando sin darse cuenta el mantel de la mesa, al girarse para saltar el banco su pie jaló la tela del mantel tirando con fuerza, fue cuestión de segundos para que la fuente de plata de las salchichas justo frente a la caja de música también fuera jalada pero con tan mala suerte que su peso hizo que cayera hacia atrás justo sobre la caja de música.

Fue como si hubiera pasado en cámara lenta, Hermione trató de quitar su caja musical solo para ver como sus dedos no eran capaces de tocarla y ver como ésta desaparecía bajo el peso de la fuente.

¡Crack!

La caja de música ya no estaba, Hermione veía aterrorizada como por lo que había trabajado con tanto esfuerzo ya solo era basura, Ginny, Neville, Harry solo podían ver todo con la boca abierta y Ron solo podía pensar que estaba en serios problemas.

-Fue un accidente- musitó consciente de que nadie lo estaba escuchando…

Continuara…


End file.
